Pegos
by Nati Cardoso
Summary: Eu não queria que nos encontrássemos assim pela última vez em Hogwarts, Severus.


Pegos no meio do caminho.

- James, se você abaixar a mão mais um centímetro, eu juro que você não vai ter dedos para pegar aquele maldito pomo que você roubou no segundo ano da sala dos troféus. – Lily ralhou com o namorado pelo o que pareceu ser a enésima vez na noite, ascendendo bruscamente a mão direita de James para a sua cintura.

- Como você sabe que eu roubei o pomo no segundo ano? – Ele perguntou com a língua arrastada. Era efeito da cerveja amanteigada que estava rolando solta no Salão Comunal da Grifinória em comemoração à vitória da Taça Dupla: a de Quadribol e a das Casas.

Língua esta que não se arrastou nem um pouco quando Lily apenas enviesou os olhos em resposta à pergunta, e ele a beijou com voracidade, empurrando-a contra a parede de pedra e ignorando todos os avisos puritanos de Lily ao deixar as suas mãos passearem pelo corpo conhecido da namorada.

Mas ela sabia que o gosto amargo que sentia na boca dele definitivamente não era nada parecido com o familiar sabor doce e quente da bebida de inverno.

- James, por que você está com gosto de raiz de mandrágora? – Ela perguntou e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Por que, pelas ceroulas de Merlin, você sabe o gosto de raiz de mandrágora? – Ele retorquiu em perplexidade.

- Não pergunte. – Ela respondeu rapidamente e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – É sério! O que você tomou? Não foi só cerveja amanteigada. – Ele afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço da garota, distribuindo beijos na pele exposta enquanto ela arriscava as mãos frias por baixo da camiseta fina de algodão que ele vestia. – James! Vamos, me conte. – Ele apenas grunhiu e continuou em sua procissão, atacando o lóbulo da orelha de Lily, que apenas teve condições psíquicas de fincar as unhas nas costas dele, fazendo-o gemer e toma-la com rapidez pelo quadril, encaixando-a entre o próprio corpo e a parede de pedra, segurou-a pelas coxas e ela enganchou as pernas em sua cintura, equilibrando-se o máximo que podia.

- Uísque. – Ele respondeu sensualmente em seu ouvido e ela arranhou levemente as costas dele, e, quando o viu arrepiar-se, abriu um botão da própria camisa e passou a língua pela linha da mandíbula dele.

- De fogo? – Ela murmurou e ele caranguejou as mãos por baixo da saia dela, que ofegou em surpresa.

- Não. – Ele respondeu entre as respirações e ela estacou, em choque.

- VOCÊS TOMARAM UÍSQUE TROUXA? – Ela deixou as mãos caírem ao seu lado, perplexa, e ele a segurou com mais força ainda, e, pela primeira vez em minutos, mirou-a nos olhos grandes e verdes.

- E isto é um problema porquê... – Ele perguntou com um esboço de sorriso e ela beijou-o antes que seu bom senso voltasse.

- Porque bebidas alcoólicas, em especial as trouxas, são estritamente proibidas em qualquer lugar nos terrenos de Hogwarts. – Uma voz arrastada e macilenta respondeu a pergunta retórica de James, fazendo os lábios dos dois se descolarem imediatamente, e Lily sabia que se estivesse no chão, as suas pernas teriam bambeado ao ver quem a pegara no flagra.

- Snape. – James constatou com a voz dura e colocou Lily no chão, puxando a camiseta para baixo enquanto ela fechava três (que não sabia como e quando tinham sido abertos) botões de sua camisa e ajeitava a saia jeans. Segurou a mão de James firmemente ao tentar manter a cabeça erguida com dignidade para fitar o ex-amigo. – Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

- Alguns pontos da Grifinória, pode esperar. – Severus respondeu em tom de nojo e os lábios vermelhos de James se abriram em um esgar.

- Tire quantos você quiser, a contagem já foi feita. Nós vencemos. – Lily surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a própria voz amargurada, e Snape arregalou os olhos para ela, mais surpreso ainda enquanto James apertou de leve a sua mão.

- Aposto que eles reconsiderariam o caso ao saberem o que os dois monitores-chefes estavam fazendo...

- Na sua última noite em Hogwarts? – James acrescentou em tom de desdém, ao encrespar os lábios nos cantos. – Uns beijos em um corredor escuro? – James largou a mão de Lily e deu dois passos em direção a Snape. – Talvez chegar onde você jamais sonhou cogitar? Sexo? – Snape manteve-se impassível enquanto o tom de James tornava-se cada vez mais insinuante. – E o que é melhor: Sexo entre duas pessoas que se amam? – Snape sentiu o seu estomago revirar ao ver os olhos de Lily brilharem por um ínfimo segundo para o namorado, e James sorriu abertamente. – Por que, ranhoso? _Isso_ você não faz com Mulciber? _Isso _o senhor das trevas não lhe dá? – Os olhos castanhos de James faiscavam perigosamente para os negros de Snape e a mão deste roçou a varinha em seu bolso. – Quer saber? Mil vezes fazer amor, isso mesmo, meu caro, fazer amor, com Lily Evans do que ter todo o sangue-puro do mundo. – A tensão era quase elétrica entre os dois, e, depois de alguns instantes, James finalmente soltou os ombros e sorriu arrogantemente. – Mas você não saberia o que é isso. Você nunca saberia o que é amar alguém. Não acho que você seja capaz.

James sorriu mais uma vez e deu as costas para Severus, estendendo a mão no caminho para alcançar a de Lily.

Então, tudo o que Lily viu foi a varinha de Severus cortando o ar em uma rapidez alucinante, e ao vê-lo apontar para as costas de James, sacou a sua própria e colocou-se entre os dois.

- Estupefaça! – Snape rugiu antes que percebesse e o jato vermelho foi exatamente em direção ao casal.

- Protego! - Lily brandiu a varinha para cima, formando um escudo sobre si e James, fazendo o feitiço de Snape voltar com menos intensidade, apenas o suficiente para empurrá-lo para longe em poucos metros. Um surpreso e assustado James passou os braços carinhosamente pelos ombros de Lily, e a beijou na cabeça.

– Algo mais que você queira acrescentar ao relatório de sua ronda? – Lily cuspiu em direção a Snape, que apenas arregalou os olhos.

- Você vai mesmo ficar com esse cara? – Severus perguntou com veemência, e ela se surpreendeu com a urgência em sua voz.

- Como você se importasse. – Ela respondeu com rancor na voz.

- Sério mesmo? – Snape arregalou os olhos em pedido. – Depois de tudo o que ele fez? O que aconteceu com o 'biltre arrogante'? – Ele perguntou desesperado, e ela apenas riu friamente.

- Continua aqui. – Ela piscou em direção ao namorado e sorriu apaixonadamente. – James pode ser capaz de muitas coisas, Severus, mas saiba que ele nunca seria covarde o suficiente para atacar alguém pelas costas e sem varinha em punho. – Lily respondeu no tom mais enojado que pôde encontrar. _- Algo mais que você queira acrescentar ao relatório de sua ronda?_ – Ela repetiu com mais firmeza do que antes e ele apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça. – Que bom. Temos uma festa da vitória a atender no nosso Salão Comunal...

- E todos ficariam terrivelmente decepcionados se percebessem que a monitora chefe e o capitão do time de Quadribol se ausentaram por alguns instantes apenas para lidar com... – James pareceu pensar em algo suficientemente nojento, e Lily se adiantou.

- _um Sonserino. _– O asco na voz de Lily era estranho até aos ouvidos dela mesma, mas ela continuou com os olhos mais duros do que nunca. – Eu sinto muito que não sejamos mais amigos, Severus. Você se tornou alguém irreconhecível para mim.

- Posso dizer o mesmo. – Severus apontou com tristeza na voz, e por um segundo, um infinito e fugaz segundo, ele pôde ver um lampejo de afeto nos olhos verdes de Lily. Por um pequeno momento, ele sentiu como se nada tivesse mudado entre eles.

Quase como _naquele tempo. _

Com passos duros, James apertou mais possessivamente os ombros de Lily e os dois começaram a se afastar lentamente, com os passos no mesmo ritmo, tamborilando pelo chão liso de pedra.

- Lily! – Por instinto, (e um pouco por costume também) ela virou-se com mais rapidez do que deveria, estacando ao lado do namorado e Severus apenas levantou uma sobrancelha em desdém. – Você não deveria se atirar na frente de um feitiço. Seja menos idiota, isso ainda vai te machucar.

- Não é idiota ser corajosa quando se defende alguém que se gosta. – Ela replicou acidamente. – Eu sinto muito por ser assim. Mas é quem eu sou e nada vai mudar isso.

E ele observou o casal caminhar tranquilamente em compasso até dobrar no primeiro corredor à esquerda, que levava para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

E o deixava ali, sozinho. E não apenas sozinho: sozinho e solitário, com muito frio, apesar de a noite de primavera estar excepcionalmente quente.

_Talvez Merlin esteja feliz. Talvez ele fosse Grifinório. _Ele pensou taciturno, ao voltar cabisbaixo para as masmorras.

Ao entrar no seu quarto e colocar o seu pijama puído, extremamente desejoso de deitar na cama e conseguir esquentar aquele frio que insistia em dominar o seu coração e as suas extremidades, notou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dobrado sobre o seu travesseiro.

_Me venham com uma maldita reunião de Comensais e eu juro que azaro a primeira máscara que eu vir. Ou coloco pus de bubotúbera no suco de abóbora do Mulciber. A culpa é toda dele._

Mas ao abrir o bilhete, deparou-se com uma caligrafia muito redonda e caprichada para ser a do seu amigo. Demorou um instante até que ele conseguisse reconhece-la sem precisar ler o que estava escrito, mas ao fazê-lo, sentiu o calor formigar da ponta dos dedos até o sangue bombeado em seu peito.

Sentiu-se vivo novamente.

O bilhete era simples e curto.

Eu realmente sinto muito.

Mas foi você que quis assim. Eu lavo as minhas mãos.

Mas não consigo deixar de sentir muito.

Sinto e sempre sentirei a sua falta.

L.

Odiou-se por alguns instantes, até que percebeu estar quase amassando o papel em que Lily tocara mais cedo. Imaginou as mãos brancas e macias por cima do papel, agarrando a pena com força (ela sempre tivera a 'mão pesada') e com uma pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas, como costumava fazer ao tratar de assuntos complexos.

Sentia-se devastado.

Mas não conseguia deixar de estar quente: ela ainda se importava.

_Ela ainda gostava._

E isso era o suficiente para dar forças.


End file.
